


Mine

by let_it_out



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Facials, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_it_out/pseuds/let_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily holds a party, some of the things that happen aren't what she expected.  Who would ever think that their brother would order his boyfriend to strip down and do as he was told in the middle of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> All events depicted within follow safe, sane and consensual (SSC) practices. Whilst not seen in the fic, both parties had discussed the possibility of a scenario as seen below along with agreeing upon both safewords and safety signals (used in the fic) should they be needed before the events shown.  
> Both characters are 18 and in their final year of Hogwarts.

With the amount of time he spends in the Slytherin Common Room, Scorpius thinks his father should really be over Sorting by now. When your best friend becomes your boyfriend, and the Ravenclaw Tower is just so far away, it’s just so much easier to hang out in the dungeons instead. It’s nearly time for the Easter holidays and Lily – who deems all entertainment that occurs in the dungeons her domain – is hosting a party. A steady stream of alcohol is being provided by Al. However, since Scorpius isn’t that fond of the fuzzy feeling it produces in his head, he isn’t partaking in it as much as his peers. The younger students had been ushered off to bed when the Firewhiskey was cracked out.

Scorpius smiles and looks down at Lily who has settled herself comfortably against his side on the sofa recently vacated by Al - who has gone to check that the alcohol isn’t running out. She tilts her head and gazes up at him, her eyes unfocused not only because of their proximity, but also because she’s been trying to keep up with some of the boys and is rather drunk. He leans down and kisses her on the forehead congratulating her on a wonderful party and her eyes momentarily drift closed. A pleased smile spreads across her face and he can’t help but wrap his arm around her and pull her closer. He and Al have been together so long that Lily feels as much his sister as she is Al’s. She certainly tells them often enough that she’d prefer Scorpius as her brother so Al had better do the right thing and pop the question if he knows what’s good for him.

“You’ll do me a favour, right? Go and grab me another drink?”

“Don’t be silly, Lils.” Scorpius isn’t sure when Al returned. Al is here now though, providing a gentle pressure at the back of his neck as Al strokes the soft skin, and pulls teasingly at the short strands of hair at his nape. “I’m the one Scorpius answers to. The only one.” There’s a cold edge to Al’s voice and Scorpius knows that despite everything the sibling rivalry Lily can inspire in him can get out of hand. Of course Scorpius is Al’s, he always has been in Scorpius’ mind, but how close they can be problematic at times. “Don’t you?”

Before Scorpius answers, Lily butts in.

“You don’t just do what Al says Score, you’ll go get me a drink, won’t you?”

“No, he bloody well won’t!” Al whines. Scorpius makes no move either way. He just feels as though he’s a crup who’s been given to siblings at Christmas who want to argue over who gets to be the one to pet him.

“He will! Go get me a drink Score!” Lily demands and spins around in the chair so that she can glare at her brother, thinking that she is clearly going to win in this argument and wants to crow over the look her brother’s face is sure to produce.

“No,” Scorpius says. Lily nearly falls off the sofa when she rapidly turns to look at him instead. “You’ve had enough. You shouldn’t really be drinking.”

Her expression softens some when she looks at him because despite her anger at Scorpius refusing her, Lily knows he’s only doing what’s best for her.

“It doesn’t prove he’ll do anything for you though, Al.”

“He will. He’ll do anything.”

“Prove it then!”

“Scorpius.” Scorpius knows that voice. It makes him shiver with anticipation. His breath catches in his throat. He looks up into Al’s green eyes, the mischief that shines back from them is unmistakeable. “Get up.”

Scorpius does. With Lily no longer leaning on him, he manages it in a split second. Lily pouts because he’s not only listening to Al, but she’s lost his attention now that her brother is back. He sees her doing it out of the corner of his eye; also noticing that she’s looking between the two of them with fascination.

“Take your dress robes off, Scorpius.”

...

“Al?” Scorpius asks. He knows that Al likes to make him do things sometimes. Also, he knows that Al is very much aware Scorpius has forgone wearing anything but underwear under his dress robes tonight.

“I wasn’t asking, Scorpius.”

Immediately, Scorpius reaches to undo the ties on his clothing and removes them without further protest. He hears Lily gasp as his chest is revealed. Scorpius wants to cover it. As he stands, practically naked, he is made all the more aware of how scrawny he always feels since everyone else in the room is fully clothed. Not too sure if people other than Lily have noticed yet, and not wanting to draw more attention to himself with any sudden movements, Scorpius doesn’t move his hands. There’s a warm smile on Al’s face as he watches Scorpius undress and struggle to not hide himself, and because Al is happy, Scorpius feels a thrill at that fact.

“Al?” There’s hesitation in Lily’s voice. She suddenly sounds a lot more sober and rather confused by the turn of events. Scorpius doesn’t look at her though. He only has eyes for Al. “You’ve made your point. He’ll listen to you more than me. I get it.”

Scorpius feels that he should love Lily more for sticking up for him. The only problem is that his flushed skin and quickened heartbeat aren’t just to do with embarrassment, but arousal as well. He doesn’t want to just stop and put his clothes back on and act like everything is back to normal. He wants to know how far Al will go, how far Al will push him. That time Al had cast the spell so that he could talk dirty in his ear until Scorpius had come silently in his pants whilst at dinner in the Great Hall was nothing compared to this.

“No,” Al says quietly. He isn’t looking at Lily either. Only at Scorpius. Scorpius knows Al and anyone else who bothers to look can see the effect this is having on him. “No,” repeats Al more firmly. “He’s going to do what I say, Lily. In front of you and everyone else in here.”

Al comes from around the sofa to stand closer to Scorpius. Almost close enough to touch, not that Scorpius will do so without Al telling him to. Scorpius feels like he’s having trouble breathing. He just can’t believe this is happening. His initial feelings of discomfort have settled into something pleasant that floods through his body. Al’s hand strokes lovingly at his bare shoulder before moving to cup his cheek and he pulls Scorpius into a kiss. His tongue gently teases its way into Scorpius’ mouth and Scorpius can’t help but let out a needy whimper when Al’s hand palms his erection through the thin cloth of his underwear.

“You see, Lily,” Al says pulling away. The loss of contact makes Scorpius ache. “Scorpius is just a little slut who’ll do anything I want.” He keeps his eyes locked with Scorpius’ as he says it. Scorpius knows it’s because Al loves to see the bright red splotches that form on his pale white skin when he says things like that. As soon as Al sees the reaction though, he turns to face Lily instead leaving Scorpius staring at his back.

“Al,” Lily protests again. “You can’t say things like that. You can’t do this.”

“No one is making you stay, Lily. No one is making you listen or watch.” Up until now, Al has been rather quiet. When he next opens his mouth though, it’s clear that he wants everyone’s attention on them. His voice is raised. “No one is making any of you stay.”

...

Scorpius feels the all of the eyes on him. Yet he has no idea how many there are. It just makes his skin prickle in a way that is not entirely unpleasant. Some of the attention is in approval, but certainly not all. He wants to block it all out. He wants Al to be the only one who sees him like this, but that Al thinks he’s worthy of the attention is making him swell with pride.

“On your knees.” Scorpius drops. His head tilts slightly downward so that he’s looking at the floor. “Close your eyes.” Everything’s black now. He hears movement. He isn’t sure if people are moving closer or further away. If they are staying or leaving. How many people remain in the room with him and Al is unknown to him, but he’s pretty certain they aren’t the only ones still there. He knows why Al wants his eyes closed. He knows Al wants him to not know these things. He knows that his uncertainty is proving his trust in Al. Soon, the sound of other people moving stops. Or at least it is no longer loud enough to compete with the pounding in his chest or the rasp of his laboured breathing.

“Good boy.” Al ruffles his hair.

“Shall we show them all what a good little whore you are Scorpius? You know most of them probably would pay to have you like this. Maybe I should charge them for the show, hmm? Or maybe after I’m through with you tonight I’ll just let them all take turns. Once they see just how well you take direction I can’t see them not wanting you.”

“Please,” Scorpius breathes out. Not entirely sure what it is he’s asking for, but asking all the same.

“Please what?”

“Anything.”

“Anything is an awful lot to promise.”

“I know.”

...

Al’s hand tilts his head up, but Scorpius keeps his eyes tightly closed as per Al’s wishes. When fingers press against his lips he opens them hungrily and sucks the digits into his mouth licking and nibbling how he knows Al likes.

“What I’m thinking,” Al says slowly as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of Scorpius’ mouth, “is that I’ll bend you over the chair, or maybe the desk and open you up nice and good. Let everyone see just how hungry that little hole of yours is.” Scorpius can’t help but groan around the fingers at the images that are being conjured in his mind and he sucks greedily on them in encouragement. How there is still blood able to flood to his face instead of to his achingly hard cock is beyond him, but he feels his cheeks heat further.

“Then I’ll cast a spell to prevent you from coming until I say so and watch as every guy in here fucks your sweet little arse and every girl rides that tiny cock of yours until everyone’s taken their pleasure from you. If you’ve been good enough after that then maybe I’ll let you have my cock. I know you need it. Maybe after all of that it’ll teach you something and make you able to actually make me come when you fuck me.”

Scorpius squeezes his eyes closed tighter. He refuses to let the other people in the room see him cry. He’s pretty sure a tear manages to escape though. Al’s words have hit something that he really doesn’t like. There was that time when Al... when Al had left him. Al had needed time he had said. To sort his head out, but when he had come back to Scorpius, Al admitted to having fooled around with someone in the time they were apart. What if Al had slept with them and they had shown Al just how terrible Scorpius was in comparison? After all, Scorpius has only ever been with Al.

Scorpius grasps at Al’s wrist. The one whose fingers are still in his mouth, as it’s easy to locate, and he squeezes. He feels the rapid tattoo of Al’s heartbeat through his fingertips and it calms him, makes him feel more grounded.

Al pauses in his plotting. His free hand comes over to gently prise Scorpius’ fingers out of their tight hold. When he no longer grips the wrist, Scorpius feels the hand that now holds his tighten in an acknowledging squeeze.

“Ok,” Al says. He lets go of Scorpius. “I didn’t say you could touch. Hands behind you back.” Scorpius obeys. His breathing feels a little easier. “Open your mouth.” Al finally removes his fingers from Scorpius’ mouth. Scorpius licks his lips to moisten them before biting on his lower one in anticipation. He hears the rustle of fabric. He smells the familiar scent of Al’s arousal. “Come on. Keep your mouth open. It was made for this, sucking my cock. Just perfect.”

There’s a hand that tangles in his hair that steadies his head, another cradles his cheek. Scorpius feels a thumb swoop across his cheekbone. It gently removes the salty wetness.

Al pushes into Scorpius’ mouth a little more quickly than Scorpius was expecting and despite the familiarity of the act, he gags a little. When Scorpius recovers himself, he makes sure to prove himself and uses every trick he knows with his lips and tongue and teeth to bring pleasure to Al. He knows he must be doing something right when Al starts to fail to form complete sentences. Instead Al only manages to give one or two word commands on what he wants and so Scorpius just tries that little bit harder to please.

Before too long, he feels Al’s movements get erratic and Scorpius prepares himself to swallow all of what Al has to offer; only it doesn’t happen. At the last moment, Al pulls out and groans Scorpius’ name and he gives his cock a few swift tugs and comes all over Scorpius’ chest and face. Knowing that he’s kneeling there covered in Al’s come is just too much. With a moan, Scorpius falls over the brink and reaches his own climax.

...

Scorpius feels Al’s hands on him.

“Open your eyes.”

Al must have knelt down just before Scorpius does open them, because when Scorpius blinks and adjusts back to light instead of dark, he’s staring right into Al’s eyes which are still darkened from his arousal. The smile on Al’s face is all Scorpius needs to see.

“You made a mess in your pants,” Al says. His hand slips past the waistband into them. He pulls his fingers out covered in come. “You should really clean up.” Al offers the fingers to Scorpius who eagerly accepts them and dutifully sets about cleaning them with small, slow kittenish licks.

Al leans closer to Scorpius and swipes his tongue up the side of Scorpius’ face, licking off some of his own release before whispering in Scorpius’ ear.

“You look so gorgeous covered in my come. I’m so proud of you, Scorpius. I love you. Never forget that.”


End file.
